Timeless
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: So my relationship is way strained. Jason is my 'Time Guide'. I just woke up in the 16th century...and I'm not being Punk'd. When love starts to fade Mitchie knows she must fix it. But isn't traveling through time to play some sick puzzle game way extreme
1. 1 Sixteenth Century Secret Lovers

"I don't even know what I did!"

"Well Shane, you can think about it while your sleeping on the couch!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him and slamming the bedroom door shut.

He's unbelivable!

One minutes he's all 'Yeah, we can go visit your parents," and the next he's "But your dad hates me! Do I gotta go?".

Idiot of a boyfriend.

He was knocking on the door.

"Miiitcheee...," he whined from the other side of the door, "I'm sorry,"

"Really?"

"Yes, can I come in?"

"So, we can go see my parents on Wednesday?" I asked.

"Next Wednesday?"

"Go to bed Shane!"

"Mitch-eeeee!"

"Shane! Couch! Now!"

He let out an aggitated groan and I heard footsteps going down the hallway.

I curled up on the bed. Thinking about tomorrow. I would wake up to something incredibly romantic and all would be forgiven. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

–

"...Mitchie...Mitchie...wakey wakey,"

I assumed this was Shane but...

"Jason! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" I shouted.

He gave me a weird look.

"I am not Jason. I'm Kevin, you're time guide,"

"What no creative name, no sparkles, no wings," I said sarcastically.

Seriously, I know this is Jason just trying to pull a fast one, Shane probably put him up to this. He completely lost his romantic touch if he thinks a time guide is going to fix everything.

"Mitchie," 'Kevin' snapped his fingers infront of my face, "Are you okay,"

"I'm fine Jason,"

"Kevin," he corrected.

"Right," I got out of my bed, expecting to be in the sweats I wore to bed.

Was I?

No.

"What the hell am I wearing?" I yelled.

It was a long white, three- fourths sleeve night gown.

"Ah you are wearing the lastet fashion attire...of the sixteenth century," Jason said...err...Kevin?

I looked at his clothes. White puffy shirt, tan peasant vest and tights.

"Omygod! Shane! You come out right now and put the room back to how it was,"

There was all this really fancy furniture like an elegant four poster bed, rugs that look like they cost a fortune, a large window with the most beautiful draperies, a spongy day bed near the window, a large armoire, and don't even get me started on the size of the room.

I ran to the window. All the people below were wearing the same type of clothes as Jason...Kevin DAMMIT! There is even a guy walking a mule.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered.

I ran to Jason grabbed his shirt and shook him way violently.

"Jason Kevin whoever you are...EXPLAIN!" I shouted.

"Miss Mitchie please let go of me," Kevin pleaded.

I let go of him.

"Kevin what the hell is going on?"

"Well Mitchie...you're in the sixteenth century. You have to find the 'Shane' of this era and get the time key," he explained.

"And what's the time key," I asked puzzled.

"It depends on what time era you land in," he said.

"Wait so I'm going to more," I questioned.

"Oh look at the time, see you at the end," Kevin said.

"KEVIN!"

"Yes...okay, you have to solve a puzzle. The are several clues scattered through time, once you find all of them you can go back to your time," Kevin explained.

He dug through his pockets and pulled out a gold chain with an small hour glass pendant.

"Here," he said putting it in my hand.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A fine piece of jewelry...that doubles as your timer,"

"My what!?"

"Well...you only have four days to find the era's Shane and get the clue from him," Kevin explained.

"Four days!"

"Mitchie, this is where we must part. I wish you the best of luck and I'll see again in the next era,"

And with that he vanished...no literally. He was there and all of the sudden he faded away. Faded. Yeah.

I sat on the day bed. And tried to suck all that was happening in.

"Shane! Shane...Ashton?"

* * *

**Mya: Hey everyone! Ashton Kutcher JOKE! Ok at the moment Angie is being held hostage by my mother so she is unable to leave a message.**

**We all miss Alyssa don't we. Review saying that we miss her!**


	2. 2 Sixteenth Century Secret Lovers

There's like no way this is happening. Caitlyn and I did go to the club last night. The bartender could have slipped something in my drink.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm like...high, or stoned or something," I said.

"Milady? Are you alright?" came from the door.

...Holy...

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes, Miss Mitchie. Is everything all right?" Caitlyn asked.

Great...she's one of them...my Caitlyn is gone...

"Yes, I'm ok,"

"Your mother and father stepped away for travels today. I must go to the market today. Would you like to accompany me?" she asked.

Market..as in a lot of people. I could find Shane and hightail it out of here.

"I'd love to,"

"Wonderful. I have your bath ready,"

"Thanks, but I could have gotten my own bath ready,"

Caitlyn laughed. Yeah, as if what I had said was so freaking hysterical.

"I'm sorry, I do not mean to laugh, but you're parents would never even allow you to fetch your own water," Caitlyn said.

I smiled. What else was I supposed to do. I don't really want a back story on my sixteenth century parent.

I excused myself and went into the bathroom...a tub. Yeah.

--

I came back into my room where caitlyn had laid out a green velvet dress. Its like...seventy- five degree weather. But I just have to make sure I fit in. This is a get in and out mission!

"Miss Mitchie, are you prepared?" Caitlyn asked.

As I'll ever be.

"Yes,".

Caitlyn and I exited the house. My family must be loaded here! Its so elegant and something straight out of a storybook.

We walked into the market...it smells like...well something dead must be lurking around. I regret not remembering what year the Black Plauge happened in. I could be like...in the middle of it.

"Miss Mitchie, turn away!" Caitlyn shouted, spinning me around.

"What's the problem?" I asked as we began to walk the opposite direction.

"He's here!"

"Who?"

"Sir Nathanial,"

I turned back around in the origional direction and saw a curly haired boy. NATE! Wow, even in this horrible nightmare Nate is here.

"Mitchie! He'll see you," Cailtyn said, pulling me aside.

I looked back at Nate, who was eyeing Caitlyn. He gave her a smile and a wave, which Caitlyn returned with a faint smile.

Then she let out a loud sigh. I could so tell she was internally gushing at Nate's gesture.

"You like him!" I accused playfully.

"No! I am certainly not fond of Nathanial,"

"Yes! Yes you are! And he is soo into you,"

"Into me?"

"He's... he has a liking for you,"

"Oh, Mitchie! Do you really think so?"

I looked at Nate who was gazing in Caitlyn's direction, a wide smile on his face.

"I'm so sure,".

Caitlyn blushed, sending another smile to Nate.

"Is this all that you and Nate have ever done?"

"Nate?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nathanial,"

"No....sometimes I wave too,".

"Listen Caitlyn," I began, grabbing her shoulders, "I want you to march up to that boy, say hey Nate, and walk away,"

"Walk away?"

"Just walk away,"

"Hey Nate? That seems rather odd to say,"

"But you must! You will seem...intresting, mysterious and alluring. He'll never know what hit him,"

"...ok,"

Caitlyn walked in Nate's direction, I followed close behind. Caitlyn reached him, reaching behind him and grabbing two lemons and paying for them.

"Hey Nate," she said to him.

And she walked. I glanced at Nate, who looked like he was just hit in the face. I'm just that good.

"That was...exhiliration. It was wonderful!"

"I'm so proud of you! Did you see his face, he was shocked," I said, walking back the way home.

"Miss Caitlyn! Wait!" came from behind us.

We both turned and saw Nate running toward us and stopping in front of us.

Caitlyn looked like she was about to pass out. I shot her a knowing look.

Caitlyn stiffened up, "Hello...Nate,".

"Hi Caitlyn,"

"Is there something I could do for you?"

"Yes. I was sort of. Slightly. Hoping that you would join me, for a stroll tonight," Nate said.

I stopped her before she answered, way to eagirly.

"...I guess that could be arranged," Caitlyn replied cooly.

"I'll come around sundown,"

"That sounds wonderful," Caitlyn said.

"Good seeing you again, good-bye," Nate said.

"Good-bye,"

Nate left, Caitlyn wobbled slightly and I held her up.

"Oh my goodness. I cannot believe that just happened," Caitlyn said.

"Believe it! You have a date with Nathanial!" I said.

Caitlyn practically skipped on our way back home.

"Caitlyn, do you know where I could find Shane Gray?" I asked.

She froze, giving me a look that read, _Are you crazy?!_

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mitchie, you know your mother and father forbid you from having any relations with the Gray's. Miss, they're bad news for your family,"

"What? Why?"

"It's much to long of a story miss,"

"Where can I find him?" I asked.

"Mitchie, I can't tell you. You are very aware of that,"

No! No, I'm not. I'm not aware of anything, I woke up in a different time era and have to solve some stupid little puzzle game, going to who knows how may other places.

"I guess you're right," I said, entering my bedroom and jumping into the large four-poster bed.

May I advise you, jumping into a bed in a dress is not a very good idea.

Why are the Gray's such a bad deal to my family. But even though I want to know badly, I don't think I'll get an answer out Caitlyn. And seeing as Jason or Kevin, whatever isn't here to give me any straight answers. I'm out of luck.

My guess, is that it's only about noon, maybe even like one in the afternoon. Even though, I still managed to fall asleep.

--

"Michelle, Michelle. Awaken please,"

I opened my eyes and saw Shane. Before he could say anything else I hugged him. I saw out the window and noticed it was dark. Like way dark.

"What is the time?" I asked, trying to use the common way of saying things here.

"After midnight," Shane said pulling away.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

If his family is bad news for mine. I don't think he could just come in through the front door.

"I came in through your window. Like always Michelle, are you feeling well?" Shane asked.

Through the window!? That's so romantic...If only my time Shane would do something like that.

"Of course,"

"I cannot stay long. My father is watching me closely,"

If I don't learn anything about this whole family deal...I could possibly go insane.

"But I had to come. I'd risk anything for you Michelle, my life even,"

"Oh Shane,"

He leaned forward until we kissed, full with passion and novel romance. Can I trade my Shane for this one?

Shane pulled away, carresing my cheek.

"I must go. Until we meet again Michelle," Shane said, "Farewell for now,".

"Good-bye,"

And he left through the window, giving me a final smile. Oh my gosh.

* * *

**:) ...Yeah. So Mya here! How's that for a second chapter. I know we haven't updated this is well forever. And I don't really remember when I wrote this but I started yesterday...i think I was supposed to be writing something else...Oh I dont know.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. 3 Sixteenth Century Secret Lovers

"Miss Mitchie! Wake up! Wake UP!" Caitlyn yelled.

I groaned, flipping in the bed...seriously what's this mattress made out of...down feathers?...Oh, yeah.

"Mitchie!!" Caitlyn shrieked in my ear.

I jumped in shock, sitting up.

"Yes?" I said, breaking into a yawn.

"Would you like to hear about my outing with Nathanial?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh my gosh! YES! Spill everything,"

"Spill what?"

"Just tell me about last night," I said, trying not to roll my eyes.

"Yes, so Nathanial and I walked through the country in the moonlight and we talked about our favorite things. We shared tales and laughs," Caitlyn sighed.

"That sounds wonderful," I said.

"But the night was sealed with a per-,"

"You kissed?!"

"YES!"

"And?!"

"He asked me to his lady!"

"Caitlyn, I'm so happy for you,"

"Thank you miss. I am grateful for the courage you have given me," Caitlyn said.

"You are very welcome,"

"In order to express my gratitude, I had to do something for you," Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn, you didn't have to do anything. You and Nate, just belong," I said.

"But I must. Sir Shane will be here tonight, secretly of course. I saw him at the market this morning and I instantly thought of you, and the old flame the two of you shared. Your mother and father are here today, so you must be very careful," Caitlyn said.

She has no idea. My guess is Shane comes in here every night to be with the real sixteenth century Mitchie. But hell, atleast she'll now know.

"Thank you, very much Caitlyn. You do not know how much this means to me,"

"Miss Mitchie, keeping lovers away should be a crime. I've seen how Shane gazes at you from afar. It's quite romantic," Caitlyn said.

"You really think so?"

"I very much do,"

"Cait, you're so rocking!"

Caitlyn gave an odd look.

"Mitchie are you all right? You've been acting strange for the past two days," Caitlyn said.

Great Mitchie. How incredibly intelligent you are. Sure Cait, I'm absolutely fine for someone who doesn't know what the hell she is doing here. Has to find her sixteenth century boyfriend and get who knows what from him. And at that...our families hate each other making it impossible for us to even see each other unless he crawls in through my window...fabulous.

"How so? I haven't really noticed," I said.

"You're behaviour is so unlike you. And your wording is quite...different. You had never reffered to Nathanial as, Nate. And some of the none sense words you use. Hey and rocking?" Caitlyn said.

"Oh! I'm just trying to think of new greetings and such. Just for a laugh,"

Caitlyn laughed, "You are so very creative Mitchie,".

--

"Hurry, hurry," I heard Caitlyn say from the other side of the door.

What is this girl doing?

My door opened and Shane entered.

What would sixteenth century Mitchie do. Hmm...

I jumped from the bed, running to Shane who instantly hugged me and spun me around.

If it was in slow motion, it would be quite romantic.

"It is Hades when I must part with you, but for our reuniting is always sweet Michelle," Shane whispered slowly.

"I never want you to leave, never. But I am so certain that you will always come back to me,"

That was unbelievably corny..but damn, it was soo sweet.

"Curse the day our grandfathers met," Shane whispered as he laid me on the bed.

"Tell me about them please," I asked as he sat down on the bed.

Shane gave me a curious look.

"I thougt you disliked speaking about them," Shane said.

"Just this one time please," I begged gently. He sighed and laid beside me, gently stroking my cheek.

"Well, it all started when my family moved to this village. Our grandfathers got into a mindless brawl over land. And-," Shane stopped, "It makes no difference. Michelle, run away with me. We shall elope! We must get away from the scornful eyes of our families, to be happy. You and I-,"

Furious footsteps pounded up stairs, interrupting us.

"Michelle!" a voice yelled as the door burst open and a man ran in, looking furious.

"Shane!" another man yelled coming into my room.

Shane lept off the bed and stood, still clutching my hand. I peered around him.

"Michelle what are you doing with this ingrate," the man a presumed to be my father said, striding forward. I clutched Shane around the waist, cowering from the man.

"Stay away from her," Shane warned.

"Son, get away from the land thief," Shane's (presumably) father snarled.

"Never!" Shane shouted, "Father, I love her. And I will marry her,".

"You will do no such thing," his father said.

"Never shall it happen," My dad said. "My daughter will never marry a scoundrel such as you!"

"Yes I will!" I shouted suddenly. "I will father! I love Shane as much as he loves me!"

..As much as the sixteenth century Shane does, at least.

My father glowered.

Shane's father came over and began pulling him away, but Shane only tightened his grip on my hands. He let go of my left hand, fiddling in his pockets and pulling out a piece of yellow parchment, Shane shoved the paper in my hand.

Shane's father was able to pull Shane off the bed and began dragging him out of the room.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow Michelle. Until we meet again!" Shane shouted.

"Shane!"

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart._

I felt as though I was going to cry. Sixteenth century Shane is gone.

Then...

Black.

* * *

**Hiya people! So...Mya..stands alone again. Everyone leaves me...-sigh-. I'm sad. But I won't be if you review.**

**I'M SO EXCITED..Time era switch, where ever will she go next?...Hmm...who knows you'll have to find out in the next chapter of...TIMELESS! Oh and yes, I did have to put the 'parting is such sweet sorrow' thing. Its like the most romantic thing ever said besides you know..'I hear its wonderful, in California'.**

**Review. Cuz I asked thats why.**


	4. 1 Extreme Sibling Rivalry

I found myself standing in the middle of an large white tent, filled with gurneys. What ever time this was, it was hot. And I was in heinous blue wool-like dress...you do the math.

"Hey buddy, how was the sixteenth century?" came from behind me.

"Hey Ja-..Kevin. It was...sixteen-ish. I guess," I said.

I walked over to Kevin and sat down on the uncomfortable gurney next to him.

"Never send back there. It was like...Romeo and Juliet gone wrong," I said.

"Hey, I don't choose where you go. You kinda just like drop somewhere," Kevin explained.

I gave him a 'Do you even know what you're doing look?'.

"What!? This is my first time as a Time Guide, it was either this or the Tooth Fairy's assistant," Kevin said.

I continued to look at him...Jason had more I.Q. than this guy...and they are the same people!

"The Tooth Fairy doesn't have an assistant, you were supposed to laugh. You know, a joke," Kevin murmured.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to get away from tooth thieves.

"This is-,"

BOOM!

The ground trembled a bit. I could hear men yell from the outside.

"Welcome to 1862," Kevin answered enthusiastically.

"Its the Civil War isn't it," I lamely stated.

"Yes, and you are Mitchie Torres, field nurse,"

"Nurse. Civil War," I repeated.

"Exactly, so you know the drill, see when when you're done," Kevin said.

"Wait-,"

And he's gone.

Great. Just fantastic, now if i can get in and out of here with out getting blown up or anything it'll be a miracle.

BOOM!

Wonderful.

BANG! BLOOM!

The cloth walls of the tent blew in the wind...er...from the cannon ball. Which meant it was particularly close.

I'm going to die.

I tore the white bonnet of my head, stuffing it in the pocket of my...apron. Stylish, isn't it. I took the liberty of leaving the empty, humid tent. Walking out, I almost got trampled by soldiers dresses in blue.

"Hey!" I yelled.

But no one bothered to look back. Off to battle, I guess. Once, again I was pushed aside by two men in blue, carrying someone on a stretcher.

Is this, 'Push Mitchie aside day' or something?

The men entered the tent and I followed close behind. The dumped the guy on the stretcher on a bed and ran out. The man on the bed, was merely tossed onto the bed and lay face down.

Poor man.

Geez, way to leave your fellow man in pain in some tent with a cluless nurse.

"Help," he whimpered, his small voice filled with agony and despair.

"Hello," I said, attempting to lay him on his back my rolling him over.

I almost had him flipped over, until...

"STOP! It hurts," he groaned.

"Where?" I asked.

"Shoulder," he breathed, beforing realising a gasp of pain.

What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't move him.

"Please, help," he muttered.

"O-okay. I have to turn you around. And it's going to hurt, but its the only w-,"

"Dammit! Just do what you must!" he yelled.

I again, attempted to roll him over. As I almost flipped him, he groaned loudly. Finally, he lay on his back.

The place where he previouly lay, was not stained dark red. I looked at his right shoulder. Torn blue fabric and some exposed flesh. He'd been shot.

"Are you alright!" I exclaimed.

"Are you mad?! Do I look alright?!"

"Sorry," I murmured, reaching up and taking of his hat.

I brushed away the long hair covering his eyes and face.

I froze.

"Shane!"

"Dash it all! Will you please get me some help!"

Instead of responding, I ran out of the tent. I stopped outside. Where was I supposed to get help?...Oh, another nurses tent. Duh.

Running to the nearest tent, I rushed inside. Grabbing the first nurse I could find and began dragging her to the other tent. Luckily she wasn't attending to anyone.

"Where are we going!?" The nurse asked.

"Shane's hurt," I said, looking back at the nurse.

Even if her hair was under the yellow-ish bonnet, I could tell it was Caitlyn.

We entered the tent, practically silent except the sound of Shane's whimpers.

"Oh my lord," Caitlyn said, examining Shane shoulder.

"What? What?! Is he going to be okay?"

Caitlyn rolled her eys as she took of Shane's blue uniform shirt.

"He'll be fine," she said, "We just got to get the bullet out,".

"Out. As in, get in...then out?" I asked.

Is she insane? There's a...I can't do that! Can she?

"Yes. Mitchie what is wrong with you? You are acting like fresh meat out here," Caitlyn said.

She began grabbing things from a table near by. Bandages, a bottle of clear liquid...and some thing that looked a lot like, pliers.

"Here," Caialtyn said, handing me the plier like object.

"What do you expect me to do with that?!"

"Take out the bullet,"

Caitlyn huffed and put them in my hand. I took a look at them then back at Shane. His eyes shut tight, teeth clenched.

I edged closer to the bed...about to do this, thing.

I felt the urge to vomit, there is no way I can do this. I'm no doctor...or nurse.

"O-okay," I whispered.

Shane opened his eyes and stared at me with a pleading look in his warm brown eyes.

I was ready...until.

--

Next thing I know, I'm waking up on a gurney. Sitting up, I saw Shane lying down. White bandages around his chest and shoulder. I got off the bed, only to have to sit back down. I was dizzy and had a massive head ache.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"You passed out," Shane answered.

"Oh,"

"Why is a weak hearted girl like you doing out here. This is war," Shane said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

-Scoff-

Well I guess this Shane is a total jerk.

"I know that,"

"Well than why are you here?"

I have no clue.

* * *

**Maria: The Civil War...what could possibly go wrong?...If we're writing it...well, alot. So most of you know I am being like stalked by some flamer. I'm perfectly ok with them flaming my stories, but flaming ones that i work on with my co-writers is not acceptable for me. This story has been flamed also. So...who ever you stop, leave the the eff alone. :D Review. I'm bipolar don't mind me.**

**Alyssa: I like this chapter, don't you people? And whoever is flaming Mya, get the hell outta here. Seriously, wtf do you care what she does? Review people!**

**Austen: Yeah...review. Review, as in don't flame the hard work we put into our stories.**

**Angie: Yeah, what Austen said.**

**.............We have spoken............Maria out.**


End file.
